True Love
by BellAlice53
Summary: Alice True, jeune étudiante, rentre en terminale. Elle rencontre un nouveau professeur. L'année ne se passera pas comme elle l'avais si bien imaginé. "Auncun rapport avec Twilight mais je ne trouvais pas la bonne catégorie" Amour / True Love


Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 5 septembre : cela signifie que c'est le jour de la rentrée. Je n'aime pas les cours ainsi que les rentrées des classes. Ce n'est pas comme si je rentrai dans un nouveau lycée vu que je suis passée en terminale. Qui suis-je ? Je m'appelle Alice True et je suis l'une des filles les plus populaires de mon lycée. Les autres, ce sont mes deux meilleures amies : Maddie Burdwin et Haley Diego. On s'aime tellement que l'on se considère comme des sœurs. Lorsqu'on ne me connaît pas, on pourrait croire que je ressemble à une vraie peste mais en réalité je suis tout le contraire. Seules Maddie et Haley le savent, vu qu'à toutes les trois nous formons un trio. Au moment où je vous parle, j'entends un coup de klaxon provenant de dehors. Je me dirige alors vers la porte d'entrée.

- A ce soir li-lice, me dit une voix derrière moi.

- Oui à ce soir ma chérie, lui répondis-je.

C'est ma petite sœur de quatre ans, Bethany. C'est un être adorable. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour elle. J'attrape mon sac de cours et ferme la porte derrière moi. J'entendis deux personnes m'appeler, cela ne pouvais être que Maddie et Haley.

- Maddie ! Haley ! Si vous saviez comme vous m'avez manqué, leur dis-je tout en me précipitant à l'intérieur de la voiture rouge flambant neuve de Maddie.

- Alice ! On s'est vu hier mais tu m'as manqué aussi, me dit Haley.

- Nous nous sommes manqué mutuellement, nous répondit Maddie.

- En route pour la terminale, criai-je.

Pendant tout le trajet nous n'avons pas arrêté de parler et de rigoler. En à peine dix minutes, nous étions déjà sur le parking du lycée. Avant de sortir de la Mercedes rouge, je décidai d'observer mes meilleures amies quelques secondes.

Haley est blonde et c'est une personne peu sûre d'elle et légèrement timide. Elle aime lire, et si elle ne nous avait pas, elle passerait son temps à la bibliothèque. Haley est la plus petite de nous trois. Si je ne me trompe pas, elle ne mesure à peine un mètre soixante. Elle possède aussi de très jolis yeux verts. Contrairement à Maddie et à moi, Haley commence tout juste à accepter sa nouvelle popularité au lycée. Elle garde les pieds sur terre, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. C'est une véritable amie, je sais que je peux compter sur elle.

Maddie est blonde également. Contrairement à Haley, elle ne manque pas de confiance en elle. Elle est toujours surexcitée et adore les sorties. C'est aussi la plus grande du trio, avec son mètre soixante-dix – sans escarpins. Elle est fan de la mode, et change de tenue environ quatre fois par jour. C'est elle qui nous emmène dans les bars ou dans les boîtes, alors que nos parents nous croient sagement en train de réviser. Je crois que s'ils connaissaient réellement Maddie, ils feraient une crise cardiaque. Je vous jure, cette fille est vraiment barjo. Mais évidemment, c'est la meilleure amie qu'on puisse avoir. Je sais que je peux toujours compter sur elle en cas de coup dur.

Comme à chaque rentrée, la cour du lycée est bondée de monde. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tous les élèves puissent tenir dans cette cour. Je n'ai déjà jamais compris comment ils tenaient dans le bahut. Ce n'est pas que celui-ci soit petit, au contraire, mais il y a énormément d'élèves qui sont inscrits ici. C'est-à-dire que le lycée Marshall est considéré comme l'un des plus populaires des environs.

_ Oh mon dieu, tu crois qu'on va réussir à rentrer ? me demande Haley, au bord de la panique.

_ On s'en fout Hale ! Tout ce qui compte c'est qu'on soit dans la même classe ! lui rappelle Maddie.

_ Je penche pour les deux ! Dis-je pour m'interposer.

Elles éclatent de rire toutes les deux, et nous allons dans la cour. Maddie, comme pour ne pas changer, va jusqu'à filer des coups de coude dans les côtes des gens pour qu'on puisse se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la fameuse Liste des classes. Il y a quatorze classes de Terminale, autant dire pas beaucoup de chances de se retrouver toutes les trois. Mais Maddie est assez persuasive – il faut dire qu'elle s'entend comme qui dirait très bien avec le secrétaire, et c'est lui qui fait les listes – et c'est pourquoi nous espérons nous retrouver ensemble.

Enfin, nous arrivons devant la Liste. Quand nous voyons que nous sommes toutes les trois – attention, roulement de tambour ! – dans la même classe, nous ne pouvons nous empêcher d'hurler comme des folles tout en nous serrant dans les bras. Il faut dire que c'est peut-être la dernière année que nous sommes dans le même bahut, c'est pourquoi il est très important pour nous de se retrouver ensemble.

_ Ah ! crie Maddie.

_ J'arrive…

_ Pas…

_ A y croire ! Finis-je.

_ Les filles, promettez-moi que cette année sera la plus folle de toutes ! s'écrie Maddie.

_ Promis ! Répondons-nous à l'unisson.

Nous éclatons de rire une nouvelle fois, proche de la crise d'hystérie. Je me demande jusqu'où Maddie a été, puis me dit que ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée de savoir. Je commence à faire la grimace, et Haley me fait un sourire en coin, parce qu'elle aussi doit penser la même chose que moi. Maddie est vraiment sans gêne, c'est pourquoi elle ne m'étonne pas quand elle fait ce genre de choses pour arriver à ses fins.

Terminale Littéraire B5. Voila notre classe. Avec joie et plaisir, je découvre que les garçons avec qui nous sommes cette année sont vraiment à tomber. Maddie a remarqué qu'Haley et moi les regardons avidement. C'est vrai que nous adorons sortir avec des garçons. Malheureusement, ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps. Ils ne recherchent que le sexe, et ils ne sont pas les seuls.

_ Cherchez pas, j'ai couché avec tous ceux-là, chuchote Maddie.

Je prends un air indigné, mais je sais bien que Maddie parle toujours ainsi. Haley et moi sommes plus discrètes sur ce sujet. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, notre amie n'a vraiment aucun tabou. Elle éclate de rire, mais je crois qu'elle n'a pas remarqué un garçon. Il est en arrière des autres, et je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il est nouveau. Je n'en touche pas un mot à Maddie, le pauvre, il risquerait de se sauver en courant. Je ne peux retenir un gloussement, Haley et moi sommes vraiment sur la même longueur d'ondes. Elle a tout deviné en même temps que moi. Et nous connaissons Mad.

C'est alors que je le vois arriver. Le plus bel homme que je n'ai jamais vu. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de garder la bouche grande ouverte tant il est beau. Brun, les cheveux en bataille, et tout droit sorti d'une pub. Il est plutôt musclé et est aussi très grand, dans les un mètre quatre-vingt je dirais. Et son sourire ! Croyez-moi les filles, si vous étiez avec moi en cet instant, vous seriez tombée à la renverse rien qu'en voyant ses dents d'une parfaite blancheur. Il est SO Canon ! Maddie s'empresse déjà d'aller le voir. Ce qui me surprend, c'est le rouge qui lui monte aux joues lorsqu'elle lui parle, ainsi que sa mine déconfite. Ce n'est pas du tout le genre de Maddie. Nous accourons vers elle.

_ Maddie ? Ca va ? s'inquiète Haley.

_ C'est le prof principal… dit-elle le teint livide.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. C'est vrai quoi ? Vous imaginez votre meilleure amie qui drague son prof et qui se fait gentiment remballer le jour de la rentrée ! C'est _drôle_ !

_ Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je suis certaine qu'il a rit ! Il ne l'a pas mal pris, c'est le principal ! dis-je, en regardant vers lui.

Une fois de plus, celui-ci se met à sourire. Je comprends alors l'empressement de Maddie. Ce prof est vraiment sublime. Comment résister ?

_ La honte ! chuchote Maddie.

_ Oh Mad ! T'inquiètes, personne ne t'a vu !

_ Heureusement ! dit-elle, avec plus d'entrain cette fois.

Je crois qu'elle se sent un peu mieux, car elle rehausse la tête, et nous partons pour la salle de classe. Nous nous installons, moi et Haley à une table, et Maddie et le nouveau à une autre – j'avais bien dit qu'elle ne mettrait pas longtemps à mettre le grappin dessus ! – et le prof s'assoit sur son bureau, sans se départir de son sourire « Colgate ».

_ Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Je suis Aaron Craig. Je suis votre professeur principal, ainsi que votre professeur d'Anglais. Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer à déjà vous donner un cours aujourd'hui, je préfère encore que chacun d'entre vous se présente. Je connais déjà certains et certaines de réputation.

A cet instant, je jurerai que Maddie s'était tassée sur sa chaise.

_ Mais peu importe. En français, chacun et chacune de vous va me donner son nom, son prénom, son âge et sa passion première. N'essayez pas de m'amadouer, je sais très bien qu'aucun d'entre vous n'aime l'Anglais autant que ça. Alors ne dites pas que c'est votre passion.

Tout le monde dans la classe se met à rire. C'était sûrement ce que Mr Craig cherchait. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer qu'il était un élève. Si seulement. Maddie commença, puis chaque élève, et ce fut mon tour.

* * *

J'espère que ce Premier Chapitre vous aura plu :)

C'est une histoire que j'ai écris de ma personne. Donnez-moi votre avis.


End file.
